


Tras las reuniones

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Jason siempre tiene a donde ir al final del día
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	Tras las reuniones

Ser un señor del crimen no se reducía a escapar de Batman y hacer crecer el mercado negro, no. Red Hood no hacia sólo eso. Bueno, si seguía teniendo muchos tratos con su padre pero reducía el trafico infantil, el de drogas y aumentaba la venta de las armas… pero eso no se valía únicamente a su habilidad para asesinar a todos los cabecillas.  
Porque admitía que mejor era un diablo conocido que un demonio nuevo por tratar. Claro que entendía eso. Y Gótica no necesitaba de más sangre en sus calles. Si podía evitar la guerra lo hacía. Era su deber, el único en realidad.  
Estar sentado tres horas, hablando con los Señores de la Mafia, comiendo huevos de pescado no era lo suyo. Le cansaba. Pero era parte del trabajo.  
Lo bueno venia después.  
Cuando giraba la cerradura de la puerta y deslizaba la tarjeta de identificación, para que el departamento que rentaba junto a su amante se abriera. Era un sitio en donde las cosas del exterior no importaban. Allí no había planes, ni secretos, sólo sexo y dulzura.   
Si… dulzura, ternura… un brebaje para diabetes.   
Jason se tendía, quitándose el casco y el antifaz. Se duchaba y esperaba a que su amante terminara la junta, porque él siempre se iba temprano después de atemorizar a los cerdos.  
Y como bien supo, aquel hombre llego quitándose el saco blanco, depositándolo en la mesa de noche. Y reclamándole los labios, jalando un poco de su negro cabello para llevarlo a la cama en donde le quito la toalla y fue directo a comerle la polla.  
Roman podía ser Roman con Jason, tratarlo como un cristal, porque podía ver entre tantas cicatrices que el chiquillo no podría con más dolor. Le besaba las caderas. Rozaba con sus pestañas los labios carnosos que suspiraban al sentirlo bombear con su mano el pene erecto. Roman veneraba a Jason como nadie jamás podría hacerlo. Le masajeaba y sobaba, le hacia el amor con calma. Y lo que Roman más amaba era verle dormir después de gemir su nombre, de curvarse en medio de sus embestidas.   
Jason quedaba exhausto tras un día o una noche previa de golpear criminales y de estar con él.  
Jason dormía, como un angelito, se decía Roman, siempre viendo la máscara roja de su Señor del Crimen. Por un lado estaba su joven amante, luchando en un mundo que no le merecía, saliendo herido. Y por el otro, Red Hood asesinaba a quienes eran un peligro.  
Menos mal que tras las reuniones obligatorias de sus alter egos se obligaban a tener, podían darse un rinconcito para ellos. A salvo de la pólvora y del murciélago. Un mundo que desvanecía al alba, porque él debía de tomar su traje e ir a atender sus asuntos y Jason escapaba por la ventana, enfundado en su chaqueta y casco.  
Roman esperaba la noche siguiente.  
Para descansar y amarse.


End file.
